Mother Nature
by Jenix
Summary: Sakura is the spirit of the forest and its life is a part of her. What happens when the Akatsuki and Orochimaru wants her power? Who can save her from them? SakuxSasu InoxShika HinaxNaru TenxNeji and more... CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! I hope you will enjoy my new story!

Kabuto: She doesn't own Naruto.

Kabuto-kun! You're back!!! 'Hugs him'

Kabuto: Nice to see you too… Will you get off of me!

But big brother you promise me you would buy it…

Kabuto: And I did… 'Hands me a Sakura plushy'

Kawaii!!!! 'Hugs the Sakura plushy'

**_Ages:_**

Nine rookies and Gaara: 17 (Kankuro and Temari are 19)

Lee's team: 18

Kabuto: 19

Sanins: 50 (There still the same age in my story; D)

Akatsuki: 20-24 (except leader-san a.k.a. Yo-chan I call him that only)

Chapter 1: The Godaime's mission

"Shizune" said Tsunade.

"Hai" replied Shizune.

"Bring me Uchiha, Uzamaki, Sai, and Hyuga"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Then all four of them came in.

"You call us obaa-chan?" said Naruto.

"Yes, there is a mission for all of us" said Tsunade.

"Hn. What kind?" asked Sasuke.

"Our mission is to bring a pink-hair girl to our village" replied Tsunade.

"An unnatural hair color for a girl" said Neji.

"Yes, I know" said Tsunade.

"Where is she located?" asked Sai.

"In the forest…" said Tsunade.

"And what do you mean we?" asked Naruto.

"All of you and I are going to find her" replied Tsunade.

"Why?" said Naruto.

"Because there are Akatsuki and Orochimaru taking an interest of her powers. Also, there are one more person who would like to join with us" Then someone knock on her door.

"Come in" Then the sand Kazekage came in.

"G-Gaara" said Naruto

"Yes, the Kazekage would be joining us too"

"So this is an S-rank mission" said Neji.

"I'm afraid so…"

"What is her name?" said Sasuke.

"Her name is…"

**In the forest**

A pink hair girl with emerald eyes and she was wearing a white dress. She was walking through the woods with animals following her and she was carrying an injured bird in her hand. She walked towards a lake and held water in her hands pours it gently on the bird's wings. When she was done pouring, the bird flew out of her hands. She smiled to see how happy the bird was. Then all of a sudden a kunai flew past her and hit the tree. All the animals ran off, she look at the person who threw the kunai. There were four people in a cloak with red clouds. One of them has blond hair, one of the eyes is blue and the other is cover by its bang. Another has red hair and brown eyes (He's doesn't have that puppet). Another has black hair and red eyes. The last looks like a shark.

"Hello Mother or should we say Sakura, yeah" said the blond one.

"Hello, what is your guys name" she said with a warm smiled.

"Deidara"

"Sasori"

"Itachi"

"Kisame"

"What is your purpose of coming to me?" asked Sakura.

"We're here to retrieve you" replied Sasori.

"And take you to our headquarter" said Itachi.

"So will you come with us" said Kisame.

"It depends on what you are going to do to me" said Sakura.

"It's easy, a yes or no, yeah" said Deidara. Sakura wasn't sure about this.

"No" she said.

"Then we have no choice, un" said Deidara. They started to walk towards her. Then all of a sudden a group of people were in their way.

"It's those Konoha ninjas" said Sasori.

"You guys know the plan" said Tsunade. They all nodded, not looking at Sakura.

"Good" Then Tsunade carries Sakura bridal style and jump tree to tree away from the Akatsuki. Sasuke glare at his brother.

"Itachi..." Sasuke growled.

"Hello foolish little brother…" Itachi replied coldly.

"Sasuke, remember the plan" said Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah I know" said Sasuke. They did their fighting stance. Then a huge smoke came into the place. When it was clear the Konoha ninjas were gone. The Akatsuki weren't surprise.

"Looks like they got away, yeah" said Deidara.

"We'll retrieve her next time" said Itachi. Then they vanish.

I'm done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto: Well, I'm done with this job. See you later.

Bye Kabuto-kun!!!

Next chapter: Mother in Konoha

"Hello who are you" said Sakura.

"I'm H-Hyuga H-Hinata"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Tenten"

"Good to see you Mother, I'm Rock Lee and what a youthful day"


	2. Mother in Konoha

Yay! I'm finally finish chapter 2 and it only took me three weeks… ' and Sakura dress is like Namine's dress from kingdom hearts.

Orochimaru: Jenny-chan want me to start saying the disclaimer….

Sure thing, Orochimaru-san (If I don't say san or sama, he'll kill me TT)

Orochimaru: She doesn't own Naruto…

Chapter 2: Mother in Konoha

Sakura is in Tsunade's office discussing about her protection and Naruto and the others are still on there way back.

"Sakura-sama, since the Akatsuki wants your power, you are to stay here for protection," said Tsunade.

"I understand Tsunade-sama and it is happy to finally meet you and stay here and please call me Sakura," Sakura smiled. Then someone knock on her door.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto and the others arrived," It was Shizune.

"Alright bring them in," order Tsunade. Then all five of them came in.

Sakura turn around and face them, "Hello, My name is Sakura (she doesn't have a last name on this story) also known as Mother," she introduce.

"Hello my name is…" The blonde boy was about to say his name.

"Uzamaki Naruto, am I correct?" she asks.

"Yeah! How do you know?" Now Naruto is a little excited about her.

"A little birdy told me," she answered.

"And right beside you is Uchicha Sasuke, then Hyuga Neji, then Sai, and then the kazekage known as Sukaku no Gaara."

"Woah… Your good… and pretty too!"

"Naruto! Do not talk to her like that!" shouted Tsunade.

"But Tsunade-obaachan, it's true and it's not like she's Mother," Explained Naruto.

All thoughts except Naruto and Sakura (She's nice on this story), _"Baka"_

"Ano… Naruto-san, I told you I am Mother," said Sakura.

"Ehhhhh!!!," exclaimed Naruto and he bow up and down.

"I'm sorry Mother, I am not worthy, I am not worthy," He kept on saying that and everyone sweatdropped except Sakura. (She's nice on this story damn it)

"It's ok Naruto-san, but you can call me Sakura." Naruto stood up and have a cute smile on his face.

"Ok, Sakura-chan and you can just call me Naruto," he said.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"It's ok Tsunade-sama, he can call me that if he wants," Tsunade sighed.

"Ok, let's not get off topic. Sakura we need you to stay in this village from the Akatsuki and others who want your power and you need a place to stay while on alert. So which of these people you want to stay with?" said Tsunade. Sakura look at them really carefully and turn to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't know who to chose. How about you make a decision," ask Sakura.

"Very well, you will stay with each of them every week. First Sasuke, second Naruto, third Neji, fourth Sai, and you'll have to go to the sand village with the kazkage-sama." said Tsunade.

"Ok," she replied. Then Sakura turn to Naruto, "Naruto, want to eat some ramen," she smiled.

"Wah?! I was about to ask you, but you said it first. Oh and it'll be my treat!" said Naruto. Sakura turn to the others.

"Would you like to join us?" she asks.

"I think I'll pass," said Gaara, then a whirlwind of sand surround him and he disappeared.

"Yeah and I have to head back," said Neji and walk out of the office.

"How about you two?" said Sakura.

"Hn." Said/hn Sasuke.

"Sure I'll go," said Sai.

"While you guys are joining with us, you two temes pay your own," said Naruto.

"Hn," Replied Sasuke.

**At the Ramen shop**

All four of them were sitting and eating there delicious ramen. Naruto sitting at the edge, Sakura sitting by him, then Sasuke, and then Sai.

"Wah!!! This ramen is the best I ever taste," exclaimed Sakura eating happily.

"Sure is," said Naruto with a smile. Then all of the sudden a shout was behind them.

"Sasuke-kun!!! When did you got home," then all of them turn to see who it was and there were three girls. One of them have long blond hair with clear blue eyes, the one beside her has brown hair tied in two buns with dark brown eyes, and the last one was a very shy. She has long light purple hair with light pearl eyes. They walk towards them until they saw Sakura. Sakura turn to them and smiled.

"Hello who are you" said Sakura.

"I'm H-Hyuga H-Hinata"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Tenten"

"Who are you and why are you hanging out with Sasuke-kun?" Ino glared at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura known as Mother," Sakura introduce herself. Then Ino got closer to her, examine her and pull back with a glare.

"Yeah right… Like your just saying that so I could be nicer to you and you would plan to snatch Sasuke-kun away from me! Well, too bad bitch, I'm not going to let that happen" Ino spatted. Sakura was shocked, someone actually said that to her. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai glare at her.

"Ano… Ino-chan she is Mother," said Hinata.

"Yeah, it says Mother's name is really Sakura; she wears a white dress, have long pink hair, and emerald green eyes," explain Tenten.

"Wha!!!!!!" exclaimed Ino, "I'm so sorry Mother, I didn't mean to call you a… you know," Ino was blushing in embarrassment.

"Its okay, some people sometimes mistake me as someone else," said Sakura with a smile. The girls chatted some girl stuff until Sasuke interrupt.

"Sakura-sama, we need to go to my house now," said Sasuke.

"I understand and please, call me Sakura," said Sakura with a smile. As Sasuke escort Sakura to his house, a person in a green jump suit jump roof to roof and landed in front of them.

"Uchiha Sasuke, are you ready to fight and taste the wraith of my skills?" said the person in a green jump suit. Then he notices a Sakura beside Sasuke. Then inhuman speed, he grabs her hand and blushing like crazy.

"Hello, my name is Rook Lee, I'm the green devil of Konoha and have the power of youth," said Lee with a guy pose. (Whatever you call it '--) Sasuke glare at him and slap his hands away from Sakura.

"Hello Lee-san, my name is Sakura also known as Mother," introduce Sakura.

"Oooohhhhh!!!! Really!" exclaim Lee. Sakura only nodded.

"Good to see you Mother, I'm Rock Lee and what a youthful day," said Lee with excitement.

"Nice to meet you Lee-san and I want to talk to you more, but we have to leave," said Sakura.

"Ok Sakura-san, I'll see you guys later," said Lee and jump from roof to roof from different places. Then Sasuke and Sakura finally arrive at Sasuke's house. It was really dark outside now.

"Where should I sleep during the week?" ask Sakura.

"You can take the bed or couch," said Sasuke.

"I'll take the couch, I don't want the Uchiha to get all sore from a mission," Sakura smiled. Then all of a sudden Sasuke heart throb. He shrugs the feelings off of his mind and went upstairs to grab extra blanket and pillow for her. Sasuke hand her the blank and pillow, Good night Sasuke-san," said Sakura.

"Night," said Sasuke plainly and went upstair.

**Somewhere outside of the village**

Itachi was standing on the edge of a cliff, eyeing where Sakura is. Then he sat down, closes his eyes, and started to meditate.

I'm finally done!

Orochimaru: Remember Jenny-chan, you own me…

For what?

Orochimaru: For breaking my beautiful potion…

But it almost killed me!

Orochimaru: I don't care and your job is to clean my every spot of my hideout…

(What do I every do to deserve this? TTTT)

Next chapter: Sakura's dream

Sakura looked around and found out that she's in the forest, "Hello Mother," said a strange voice behind her. Sakura turn around to see who it was and it was Itachi.

"Tsunade-sama, what happen to Ino-chan?!" yelled Sakura.

"She was coming back from her mission and somebody, not from the village, attacked her," said Tsunade.


	3. Sakura's dream

Hi everyone! The next chapter of Mother Nature is up!

Kakashi: 'giggling'

Kakashi…

Kakashi: 'still giggling'

Kakashi!

Kakashi: 'Turns around with Icha Icha Paradise in his hand' She doesn't own Naruto. 'Turns his back at Jenny and starts giggling again'

Give me that book! 'Snatch it away from his hands'

Kakashi: No!!!!! (T.T)

Chapter 3: Sakura's dream

"W-where am I?" said Sakura as she slowly opens her eyes. In front of her was a bunch of trees. Sakura looked around and found out that she's in the forest, "Hello Mother," said a strange voice behind her. Sakura turn around to see who it was and it was Itachi.

"Hello Itachi-san, where are we?" ask Sakura as she smiled at Itachi.

"We're in your dreams," replied Itachi. He was a meter away from her.

"Are you part of this dream Itachi-san," said Sakura curiously. Itachi only stared at her with his red sharingan, when Sakura blinked once, he disappeared. Sakura looked around.

"Itachi-san, where are you?" yelled Sakura. Then she feels a cold, hard, and sharp against her neck.

"Behind you," Itachi whisper in her ear.

"What do you want?" Sakura roughly said and frowned at the position.

"If you don't come to the Akatsuki, the people that are close to you will get hurt or maybe killed," Sakura's eyes widen and let him continue.

"If you agree to come, we'll be waiting a mile away from Konoha and this is not a dream," Itachi smirks when Sakura started to shiver.

"Starting by now," with that he slice Sakura's head off.

Sakura woke up from the dream, panting what Itachi did. Then Sasuke came in with breakfast in his hands and looked a little worried when he saw Sakura panting.

"What's wrong Sakura," said Sasuke as he place the food on the living room table.

Then Sakura stopped panting and look at Sasuke with a smiled, "It's nothing Sasuke-san." Then Sakura looked at the food, it was bacon and eggs.

"Did you cook this, it looks delicious," said Sakura as she started eating.

"Yeah, I cooked them because we can't let Mother get unhealthy," Sasuke blush in embarrassment.

"Waaahhh! This is really good Sasuke-san," Sakura continue eating. Then Sasuke looked at her with a little smile. When Sakura finish eating, Sasuke was about to the plate from her and wash it, but Sakura stood up with the plate.

"It's okay Sasuke-san, I can wash it myself," As she was about to take the plate to the kitchen, Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"No, I'll do it," Sasuke was about to reach the plate from her hand, Sakura move the plate further, so Sasuke can't reach it.

"No Sasuke-san, it's my plate so I get to wash it. Now let me go please," But Sasuke didn't let go. He started to frown at her behavior.

"Sakura it is my property so I get to wash it."

"But I ate off of it so right now it's mine."

"No, it's mine," Then Sasuke stretch to reach the plate, but Sakura still had it further.

"No, it's mine," protest Sakura.

Then both of them kept on leaning for the plate and glaring at each other. Then both of them fell forward and Sakura let go of the plate. As they fell on the ground, Sasuke was on top of Sakura and his lips accidentally landed on Sakura's. Both of their eyes widen, and then Sasuke pulled back quickly. Both of them blush red and looked at the other way. Then Sasuke stood up and Sakura still stay in the position. Then Sasuke took out his hands and waited for Sakura to take it. Sakura looked at it for awhile and took his hands. Sasuke pull her up and let go of her hands, not talking to her, he picked up the plate on the ground and headed towards the kitchen to wash it. While Sakura still blushing and touched her lips from that incident.

"Let's just say that never happen," said Sasuke as he enter the living room. Sakura just stared at him for a few moments and smiled.

"Ok Sasuke-san and by any chance, can I meet Ino in the front gate because she's about to come home from her mission," ask Sakura. Sasuke nodded.

"But meet me at the training ground at 1," said Sasuke.

"Ok, bye Sasuke-san," Then Sakura walked out of the house and towards the front gate. Sakura made it to the gate and waited for few moments for Ino's arrival.

"Oi, are you Sakura?" said a voice behind her. It was a boy with a hair shaped like a pineapple.

"Yes and who are you?" ask Sakura.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, Ino's teammate. If you're looking for her, she's in the hospital," With that Sakura eyes widen in shock and worried. Then Sakura ran in front of Shikamaru and grabbed his arm.

"Please can you take me to her?" begged Sakura. Shikamaru nodded.

"Your Mother right?" said Shikamaru all of the blues, Sakura nodded. Then Shikamaru lifted her up off the gorund.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to see her quickly we'll have to go fast," Sakura nodded in understood. As they were in front of the hospital, Shikamaru let go of her and Sakura quickly ran towards to the hospital. When Sakura enters the hospital, she saw Tsunade talking to a man with a cigar in his mouth. Sakura quickly ran towards Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama," said Sakura almost yelled. Tsunade turn to her. Sakura was right in front of them with worried in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, what happen to Ino-chan?!" yelled Sakura. Then Tsunade place both hand on Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura, please, calm down. This is a hospital," said Tsunade. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Ok Tsunade I'm calm, but what happen to Ino-chan?" ask Sakura again.

"She was coming back from her mission and somebody, not from the village, attacked her," said Tsunade. Sakura's eyes widen, Itachi's words were starting to become reality.

"_If you don't come to the Akatsuki, the people that are close to you will get hurt or maybe killed"_

"W-will she be alright?" said Sakura.

"She'll be fine, all she needed to do is rest," said Tsunade with a smile.

"And Sakura, I want you to meet Asuma Ino's sensei," Sakura turn to the man.

"Hello Asuma-san, my name is Sakura also known as Mother," said Sakura with a smiled.

"Well, it is very nice to meet the famous Sakura-sama," said Asuma.

"Thank you Asuma-san, but call me Sakura."

"Oi, don't forget about introducing me," said a voice behind them. It was a boy who had a bag of chip, standing right next to Shikamaru.

"Hello Sakura-sama, my name is Akamichi Choji another Ino's teammate," introduce Choji as he eats the bag of potato chips.

"Hello Choji-san, please call me Sakura," said Sakura as she looked at the clock. It was 12:45, her eyes widen.

"Shikamaru-san can you drop me at the training ground where Sasuke-san trains?" Shikamaru rubbed his head.

"This is so troublesome, but since you're Mother. The answer would be yes," Then Shikamaru lift her up and walked out of the hospital. He jumps roof to roof until he made it to the training ground.

"Thank you Shikamaru-san," Shikamaru nodded and jumped away. Sakura turn to find Sasuke and then she heard voices behind a tree beside her. She hides behind the tree and hide her power so people can't sense her. (That is one hint of her power) She peek and only to see that Sasuke is pinned against a tree with somebody holding his neck.

Done!

Kakashi: Pretty please give me back my book.

If you promise not to do that during a disclaimer.

Kakashi: I promise. Now can you give me back my book?

Here… 'Gave him his book'

Kakashi: 'Runs off' Ha! You can never take me alive!

Kakashi you liar 'Chase him'

Next chapter: Choices

"Foolish little brother, you know she will come and seek us," said Itachi.

"S-Sakura will never go," Sasuke stood up.

"Sasuke-san are you ok?" Sakura help him up.


	4. Choices

Jenny: Hi people sorry I took so long to update because I ran out of ideas so if you guys kindly give me some ideas tell me kk? Also I want to thank these people for reviewing: oO Yasu Yukiko Oo**Nameless Blossom**__pandabear1415, and especially my friend The dark wolf cry

Jenny: Anyways, Thanks to you guys, I felt happy and brought you guys a gift 'Gives away free cookies' and today was the most exciting day because I watched Spiderman 3 today! 'Squeals'

Spiderman: Hi Jenny-chan.

Jenny: OMG! Spiderman, can I have you're… Wait a sec. Your not even suppose to be here and since Spiderman don't know my name and don't know Japanese language… 'Took off the mask' Naruto…

Naruto: Hi Jenny-chan! Thank you for thinking I was Spiderman so I can use it for Halloween, also she doesn't own Naruto.

Jenny: Why you little… 'Tackles him'

Chapter 4: Choices

The person she saw holding Sasuke was Itachi. Sakura gasp at the scene and was about to come over, but her legs won't move. _"Why can't I move?"_ she thought.

"I-ta-chi, I swore I will kill you and why did you come?" said Sasuke while having a hard time to breathe.

"You know what I want, tell me where she's at?" said Itachi emotionless.

"I-I'll never tell you," With that, Itachi threw him on the ground. Sakura was trying to say something, but no words couldn't come out.

"No matter, she'll come to us to what we're going to do to her friends," Sasuke sat up and cough out blood.

"What makes you say that?"

"Foolish little brother, you know she will come and seek us," said Itachi.

"S-Sakura will never go," Sasuke stood up and started to activate his Chidori.

"Because," Then he glare daggers at him, "because I know she won't," With that, Sasuke started to charge at him, but Itachi just grab his wrist and threw him to another tree. Sasuke flew and hit the tree and a branches land on him. Sasuke use all his strength to get it off.

"She will seek us," With that, he disappeared.

"No," said Sasuke as he try to get up. Then Sakura ran towards him.

"Sasuke-san are you ok?" Sakura help him up.

"S-Sakura, you were hiding all this time?" she nodded.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help, it just that, I couldn't move," Sakura tried her very best to explain.

"No, that was good, if you had come out, he would have taken you." Then Sakura helped him all the way back to the Uchiha manor. It was night time; Sakura gently set him down on the couch.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" ask Sakura.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Do you want to go to your room and rest?"

"No, you should take it tonight."

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water and 2 tomatoes."

"Ok then…" Sakura went to the kitchen and came back with the food Sasuke ask for.

"G-Good night then…" said Sakura, then she went upstairs and lie on the bed.

"_I want to leave so bad because all my friends are getting hurt, but if I leave the Akatsuki will capture me, also I need to go to the lake of life on the day of the full moon. If I don't…"_ The Sakura cover her head with a groan.

"Why is this so hard?" she said under the pillow.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better," With that she fell asleep.

**In Sakura's dream**

Sakura looked around and found herself in the forest again. Then she hears lots of wind sound.

"Itachi where are you?" Then something touches her on the arm, but when she looked at what it was, nothing was there.

"Itachi, this isn't funny," Then something blonde appear right in front of her which made her startled.

"Who are you calling me Itachi, un?" said the blonde guy.

"Deidara-san, I'm sorry," said Sakura.

"It's okay, anyways if you don't come to us; more of your friends are getting hurt, yeah."

"No, please don't hurt them. Please," Sakura begged as she gripped his arm. Then she felt one of his arm slither around her waist and his hand cups her chin towards his face.

"Then will you give me a kiss, yeah," Then his lips were inches away from hers and Sakura eyes were widen.

"_No, this can not be happening," _Sakurause all her might to push him away.

"No, this is wrong and I'll never go with you guys," said Sakura with a glare, but Deidara only smirk.

"My, my aren't you a feisty one, yeah," Then he disappeared and something stab Sakura through her stomach, "That's how the Akatuski likes it," With that Deidara pull out the katanna out of her and she fell on her knees and gripped her stomach.

"Remember, what Itachi said before, cherry blossom, yeah."

**Reality**

Sakura woke up panting and then started to sob by what had happen. After a few minutes of sobbing, she looked outside and to see it's still dark. She quietly got out of bed and tip-toed outside, so she won't wake Sasuke up. Then she started to walk down the streets, what she didn't know was that she passed by a stranger.

"Hey baby, do you want to have some good times," said the stranger. Sakura turned around frighten.

"N-No thank you, I'm fine right now," When she was about to walk away, he grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, let's just have a little fun," Sakura started to struggle to free her wrist.

"No and let go," Then she felt that he let go of her wrist and thought it was wired at first, but when she turn around, she saw Sai and the man on the ground with a bruise on its cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her," The man stood up and glare at Sai.

"You're going to pay for that you runt," The man charged at Sai, but Sai dodge it and hit him on his other cheek. The man fell on the ground again and looks at Sai frightening and ran off.

"Yeah, you better run!" yelled Sai. Then he felt a pair of arms around his neck.

"Sai-san Arigato so much!" exclaimed Sakura.

"S-Sakura-sama, c-could you please l-let go of me," said Sai as he turn blue. Then Sakura immediately let go of him.

"Gomenasai Sai-san and just call me Sakura."

"Then just call me Sai."

"Ok Sai-sa, I mean Sai," Then both of them took a walk together through the park and sat under a Sakura tree.

"Sakura, why were you late at night?" ask Sai. Sakura only rest her chin between her knees.

"Would you promise not to tell anyone?" said Sakura. Sai nodded.

"Every time I went to sleep, the Akatsuki enters my dream and said that if I don't come with them, they'll hurt my closest friends," Sakura explain as she wields tears in her eyes. Sai looked up in the Sakura petals and close his eyes.

"I know how you fell," Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"I lost my brother in a war and it was really hard to get over it though," he faces Sakura.

"Even though I lost him, it doesn't mean I can't protect what's precious to me," Sai smile and Sakura smiles back.

"Sai"

"Yea?"

"Can you teach me how to be a ninja like you guys?"

"Sure, but you have to wear adventure cloths and train really hard."

"If I get the cloths, can you help me train?"

"Sure, but where is all this coming from?"

"I want to protect my important people; I don't want to be a burden anymore." Sai smile at her action and nodded.

"_I will protect them,"_ Sakura thought.

Done!

Jenny: Now do you learn your lesson? 'Sitting on top of Naruto'

Naruto: Okay I get it, I'm sorry.

Jenny: Good boy. 'Got off of him'

Naruto: 'Stood up panting' Anyways, thanks for reading and this is the end of the chapter of…

Jenny, Naruto: 'Mother Nature'


	5. Cooking class is now in session

Jenny: Awww… Why do schools exist?

Sasuke: Maybe to keep you, not-ninjas, from being stupid.

Jenny, Misaki, & Abbumi: Hey!

Jenny: For your info, I'm half smart and stupid at most.

Sasuke: 'Sweat drops' Whatever and Jenny, who the hell are these people exception of Hyuga.

Neji: 'Scowls'

Misaki: I'm Misaki Hiroki, Jenny's big sister, also Neji's girlfriend.

Sasuke: Not very surprising…

Abbumi: And my name's Abbumi, also Jenny's older sister.

Kenta: My name is Kenta Sazuki. I'm Jenny's older brother, also Abbumi's boyfriend.

Ryu: I'm Ryu Kizuki, Jenny's ex-boyfriend, but now her god brother.

Sasuke: What?! 'Grabs Jenny and pin her against the wall' You mean to tell me that 'thing' is your ex-boyfriend and now a god brother?!

Misaki, Abbumi, & Ryu: 'Hits Sasuke on the head' Don't do that to her ever again!

Ryu: And who you calling a thing?

Jenny: Guys, less talky, more disclaimering.

Sasuke, Neji, Misaki, Abbumi, Kenta, & Ryu: She does not own Naruto.

Chapter 5: Cooking class is now in session

Every since Sakura ask Sai, if she could train to be a ninja, she became a chunin level but never took the exam because she doesn't have to since she's Mother, but let's get back to the main story.

Sasuke was training in his back yard, while Sakura just sits under the tree while feeding birds and squirrels with bread. Every 5 minutes Sasuke gets a quick peek at Sakura to see what she's doing. (She's not in her ninja uniform but in a sun dress) When Sasuke looked at her again, she looked back at him, which made him immediately turn back to his training with a blush. She just smiles.

"Sasuke-san, I told Tsunade-sama that I'll be staying with you instead of the others," said Sakura. With that Sasuke turns his head towards her. Then she stood up and wave at the animals she fed and walked away.

"Sasuke-san, I'll be taking a short walk, is that okay?" She ask.

"Hn," he replied. With that she went back inside and walk out of the house.

While walking she spotted a red-hair sand ninja. He was facing his back and on a tree branch.

"Gaara-san?" The person turns around and looked at Sakura with emotionless eyes.

"Yes?" He said. She smiles.

"What are u doing?"

"Looking at the village"

"Ok, I'll see you soon," She smiles and then walks away. Gaara kept looking at Sakura until her figure disappears in his view.

Sakura was still wondering around the place until she spotted a certain Hyuga training. She watches him doing his rotation with his byakugan.

"Yes Sakura-sama," said Neji without looking at her. Sakura jumped a little when he called out her name and came out behind the wall.

"Um… Nothing, I was distracted in your training," she sweat drops. When Neji looked at her with his byakugan, shudder a little.

"You know, you have enormous chakra inside you?" then he inactivate his byakugan.

"Yeah because I'm Mother, remember?" he only nodded. Then she slowly walks towards him and hands behind her back and looked around while Neji stare at her every movements.

"This place is really big, how can you live like this?" She looked at him. Neji leans on the wall, folds his arms, close his eyes, and smirks.

"Well, I was born in this place and soon, got use to it when I grew up," he answers.

"Oh okay…" then there was an awkward silence.

"Neji-san, can you tell me about your bloodline?" she ask.

"Why so interested?" he raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'm just so curious about it," she said.

"Very well then," he gets off the wall.

**Time skip**

"Wow, that's pretty cool," she smiles while Neji smirks.

"Well anyways, I have to go, bye Neji-san," he only nodded. Then she left.

It was now sunset, Sakura was jumping roof to roof until she spotted the red-haired ninja. So she jumps towards him and stopped behind him.

"Yes Sakura-san?" he ask.

"So you notice," she stands there for a moment and stare at his back.

"May I join you?" he only nods. Then she sat by him looking at the sunset.

"Gaara-san, are you a Jonin?" she ask. He closes his eyes.

"I'm the Kazekage of my village," he replied.

"As expected," she smiles towards the sunset with half lid open.

"But people only made me Kazekage because I have Shukaku inside me, that's why they call me 'The ultimate weapon' in my village," he said and reopen his eyes.

"No," Gaara looked at her while she looked at the sky, "People shouldn't treat you like weapons," then she looked at him with a smile, "Everyone should be treated like people, ok?" Gaara just looked at her with a smirk.

"You sure are one interesting girl."

"What do you mean?" Sakura ask with a cute, confuse expression.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied, "It doesn't matter. My people will always think I'm a weapon," Gaara said with a hint of sadness in his eyes while looking down. Sakura looked at Gaara with worry and put her hand on top of his which made him look at her. She smiles and picked his hand with both of her hand holding on it.

"Don't say that Gaara-san, I think people have something inside of them and some denies it, but I know one thing for sure. Is that people you know who treats you like a human being is your important people of all." Gaara just stare at her with wide-eyes.

"Those important people will never shun you no matter what," She smiles warmly. Gaara just stare at her with stun and looked down with a small smile.

"That's the only thing I wanted hear from someone," he said which caught her attention. "Thanks for the advice…"

"Your welcome," she gave him another warm smile and looked at the sky which is night time. Then she realizes it was late and stood up.

"Oh no, Sasuke-san must be worry by now," then she started to jump away from Gaara.

"Gaara-san, I enjoy talking to you, but I got to go, bye," She wave and headed towards Sasuke's house. Gaara just sit there and watch the moon with a smile this time.

Sakura landed at the front door entrance of the house and was about to open it. When all of the sudden, Sasuke opens it and stare down at her.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-san," She sweat drops while giving him a nervous smile. Sasuke just glare at her and pull her arm, so she was dragged inside and Sasuke close the door. Sasuke roughly push her on the couch.

"Oof," Sakura said when she landed on the couch. Sasuke, again, glare down at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He ask.

"Well, I told you I was going on a short walk-"

"Short walk, my ass!" Then he bent down and grips her shoulders. "Sakura, you could've been kidnap by an Akatsuki, and if they did, I don't know what they will do to you," Sasuke said with a hint of worry in his eyes. Sakura just stare, then smiles.

"Sasuke-san, I'm glad you care for me," then she stood up and bows, "Gomnenasai for making you worry, I'll try to be careful next time."

"Iya, it's okay as long as your safe," then he turns around to go to the kitchen. Sakura follow him to see what he's doing and stopped at the door frame to see him chopping leaks.

"Sasuke-san, what are you doing?" ask Sakura.

"Making dinner," he replied.

"Well… Ano…" Sakura looks down and blush which made Sasuke stop chopping and face her. Sakura tightly close her eyes.

"Can you teach me how to cook?!" she shouted while sweating a little. Sasuke just stare at her weirdly.

"Sure, why so nervous on asking me?" Sakura looked up.

"Well, you're the kind of guy who would say 'no' and a guy who sorta' doesn't cook," Sasuke sweat drops, then sigh.

"Come on, let's get started."

"Hai," Sakura walked towards Sasuke and stand by his side. Sasuke brought three bowls; an egg full and two an empty ones.

"Okay, let's start separating eggs."

"Ano… How do I do that?" Sasuke sweat drops again.

"Okay, gently tap the edge twice," he taps the egg twice and made a crack on the bottom, "then you see a crack on the bottom and just open the shell of the egg," he opens the shell of the egg and a gooey white think landed in the middle of the bowl with yoke in the middle of the gooey white think. Sakura just stare in amazement, but turns into sadness.

"What's wrong now?" he ask.

"Sasuke, I can't eat eggs," she replied. Sasuke thought it was because she was allergic to eggs, but she would've sneeze if she was. Then figure it out that she's a vegetarian because Mother cannot eat meat because they love animals and plants. He, then, puts away the eggs and etc. and brought out a knife and cabbage.

"This is simple, cut the cabbage into pieces, but don't cut yourself," he explains.

"Right," then she started to cut the cabbage, but in the wrong way of cutting it while Sasuke watch her from behind.

"No, like this," then he put his hands on hers and chops it. Sakura just blush at there closeness, but pays attention at the chopping.

"Let me try this time," Sasuke nodded and let's go. Sakura started to cut it and it was almost perfect, but Sasuke didn't complain about it. Now she was so careless, she accidentally made a small cut on hey finger.

"Itai," She drops the knife on the table. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and looked at the cut.

"It's just a small cut, your lucky I'm always prepare," the Sasuke went through his pocket and brought out a small band-aid. While putting it on Sakura was thinking how careless can she get.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-san," said Sakura while bowing.

"Don't bow, it was nothing big. Just don't be careless…" Sakura looked at him, and then smile warmly.

"Hai!" To Sasuke surprise Sakura chopped the cabbage quickly and neatly this time.

"I thought you said you don't know how to cook?" Sasuke said suspiciously. Sakura just scratch the back of her head and sweat dropped.

"Will, that's just a special thing to thank a person and go quicker," Sakura said. Then Sakura got a bowl of water and when she turns around, she bumps into Sasuke and splash water at him.

"Ah! Gomenasai Sasuke-san!" Then she quickly grabs a towel and dries his face. Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"It's okay…" said Sasuke. Then he grabs the towel gently away from her and dries himself up. "I can take care of it."

"Oh, ok then," then Sakura picks up the bowl and refill it with water. She was about to start the cooking again, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke-san?" she asks while starring at him. Without a word, Sasuke took it away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she ask again.

"You did and it's call revenge and fun," he, then, pour the water on her while smirking.

"Ahh!" She screams while dripping wet while Sasuke just chuckled. Sasuke didn't know why he did it, but something tells him to do it anyways.

"Oh, you think this is funny? I may be Mother, but I can be fun in the inside," then Sakura took a wipe cream out of the fridge and squirt it on Sasuke.

"You think one white cream can defeat me?" then Sasuke took out two tubes of icing, "Guess again." With that, he started to squirt the icing at Sakura while Sakura tries her hardest to block the icings from her face.

"Take this!" Sakura took a jar of ketchup with a spoon full and launches a lot at Sasuke.

Both of them threw food at each other until they don't have any food left to throw. Now, both of them were on the ground panting. In a few moments, Sakura started to laugh while Sasuke smiles. He never had this much fun with a girl before. After this was over, both of them cleans up the mess and made dinner.

Sakura and Sasuke both finish and wash the dishes. They both took a shower. (One's upstairs which Sakura's using and the other one is downstairs, which Sasuke used.)

"Sasuke-san, goodnight," Sakura smiles and waiting for Sasuke to say night back.

"Night," said Sasuke, going to the couch and lies down. Sakura smiles and went upstairs.

**Outside of the house**

Two pair of eyes was watching Sakura sleeping through the window.

"Looks like we found the cherry blossom, yeah," said the person with blonde hair while starring at Sakura with admiration.

"Let's take her and tell Itachi we got her, so we can go back to the base…" said the puppet-master who also, admires the pink-hair beauty.

"Okay but I get to hold her, yeah," said Deidara while smirking at Sasori's frowny face.

The next day, Sakura woke up but not on Sasuke's bed. Sakura looks around and saw a big, white circle on the ground and she was in the middle of it. When she looked outside of the circle, she saw lots of shadows around the circle.

"I see your awake, Sakura-sama," said a voice from the shadow.

"W-Who are you?" she asks a little scared.

"I'm the leader of the Akatsuki and you are our ultimate weapon," said the same voice.

"What?" she asks again. Instead of an answer, they made hand signs and all of a sudden, blue lighten from the inside white circle, struck her. She screams in pain and thought this was the end of her.

Done!

Jenny: I know cliffhangers… 'Looks around' Ano… What happen to Saucy-chan?

Kenta, Ryu, Abbumi, Misaki, & Neji: 'Looks away while whistling'

Jenny: Hmmm… 'Hears bangs in the closet' Huh? 'Opens the closet and sees Sasuke falls on the ground with duck tape covering his mouth and tied up' O.O

Kenta, Ryu, Abbumi, Misaki, & Neji: 'Smirks'

Jenny: Anyways, I want to thank the people who waited for this chapter so long.

**oO Yasu Yukiko Oo**, _Nameless Blossom_, pandabear1415, **AkaneBlossoms**, _Panda3525_, StupidShinyEdwardOwner, **Mayumi Crescent Moon**, _Romance is Me_, & kittygoesmeow.


	6. IMPORTANT! READ PLZ!

**Hey guys and girls, I know I haven't update lately. I'm just been so depress now and then because I lost two of my best friends last year because one of them died in a car wreck and the other got ran over… Also, last year, I lost my long-living cat I loved so much. Now, one of my friends in Illinois had a heart attack and barely made it… But one problem is he has 83 chance on dieing… Now, I was working on the chapters and try to think any ideas for it, but all of the sudden… I found out my pc has a virus; so right now, I'm using my brother's computer to type. I'm really am sorry for not updating for so long, but I promise to make it up when I have my pc back. I really appreciate all your reviews. Thank you.**

**Love always,**

**Jenny**


End file.
